thelouvrefandomcom-20200214-history
Obese-a's Survivor Journey
S1: 4th S2: 1st S3: 15th Season 1 "Obesa" started Survivor, knowing Becky, Spirit and Juliet, beginning her 39 day journey. She voted Juliet as a tribe captain to stick with her alliance, which turned out to be a success. She was disappointed that she ended up on the Salutem tribe because of the colour, but was together with her alliance, and declared war on men. She found the idol on the first day. Fortitudo won the first challenge, sending them to tribal. She immediately targeted Nicole for being ginger. She immediately played her idol, negating one vote, but her target Becky went home. Her tribe competed in the second challenge, and started a tirade against Spirit to quit to get equal tribe numbers. She got four pearls in the challenge on her first dive and called out Pennywise for being racist. Once again, she called out a target at camp, dubbing Guest as the victim, but after he quit, she changed the target to James at tribal, and got incredibly paranoid. James voted against her, but the tribe unanimously slayed him. After voting him out, she made a final five deal with herself, Juliet, Becky, Pennywise and Crispy Weave, only for the tribes to swap. She stayed on Salutem with Juliet and Pennywise, but had less numbers. During the Survivor Sumo, she lost the point to Crispy Weave, losing her wig in the water. The second round however, she beat her, winning. During the night, she found a fake idol, and begun to plot what to do with it. The tribes merged, and she was finally reunited with all her allies. After meeting up, she gave Danielle the fake idol, pretending it was real. She performed poorly in the first immunity, snapping the pole with her thick thighs. During the first merge tribal, her alliance poorly communicated, and only at tribal decided to target Jack, being anti men. Obesa had two votes against her, flipping out, but relied on her plan to vote out Jack. Ultimately, it worked, sending him to jury. She accidentally told Spirit about giving her the fake idol, only for Spirit to quit. She won the second immunity, memorising the pens. Feeling cocky with power, she demanded the whole tribe vote off the furry with the Koala fursona "rawr", claiming that if they didn't, she'd vote them out instead. She fought with him at tribal, resorting to name calling. Despite convincing her alliance, he played the idol, sending close ally Becky home. She came second in the immunity, losing to Rawr and had to scramble. For the first time, she layed low, putting her trust in her only ally left, Juliet, to flip the vote against Otto. She even apologised to Rawr at the tribal, and spoke calmly, however this was all fake to try and not look even more like a target. This worked, as she successfully voted out Otto in a 2-1-1-1 blindside, making it to the final four, victory in reach. For the final immunity challenge, Obesa's thighs once again proved too much for the pole, being the first one out. However, she planned to work with Juliet to go to fire, in order to save her life. Rawr won the final immunity, and Obesa began her final plan. She turned against Juliet in private, trying to convince the others to vote her out. This didn't work, and she became the final juror 2-1-1. She called out the other finalists, claiming they were dumb, and gladly voted for Juliet to win, continuing her feminist streak. Season 2 Fresh with a new blonde wig, Obesa began the game with allies Juliet and Becky, and two other close friends, Chrissy and Eve. She unsuccessfully campaigned to be the captain, ending up on the Tonitrui tribe with Eve and Becky, but had team captain Rawr, still holding resent. Obesa was determined to get her revenge, but the first challenge was sumo, and she didn't want to lose a weave so early again. She was immediately knocked into the water, but managed to glue her weave on tighter for this season, prepared. On her second turn, she managed to nkock the enemy goth into the water with ease, keeping her wig currently intact. Her tribe lost the challenge, and her alliance had to scramble. Due to Eve's lack of a social game, they instantly knew she would be targeted. However, for the first tribal again, she found the idol, and played it on Eve, negating five votes against her. She succesfully voted out Rawr with two votes, and immediately after, the tribes swapped. With the swap, she stayed with Becky on Tonitui, but lost Eve to the other tribe, but gained Chrissy. During the challenge, she remembered Nicole from last season, the ginger she forcefully got out. Despite wishing to throw the challenge, her tribe won, leaving ally Eve in danger. She spent most of the day looking for an idol, only for her ally Juliet to quit the game. The tribal also proved detrimental to her game, with Eve being voted out unanimously, and the tribes merging. Obesa called out Calvin, sick of his behaviour, and the next challenge started. After winning the tile immunity challenge in her first individual win of the season, she called out Calvin, proclaiming him the target, desperate to avenge Eve. Her and Becky railed Calvin during the tribal council, and she voted for him. The two successfully turned the tribe against him, getting 8 out of 13 votes cast against him. She somehow lost the next challenge, but managed to find a fake idol, but didn't know who to plant it on. She eventually gave it to Nicole, then at tribal, turned the tables against her, manipulating people into voting her since she's inactive, when she's truly not. The idea came to her in a lucid dream before tribal while napping in the whole she broke in the shelter. Nicole played the fake idol, humilating her, and she was successfully voted out at tribal. She then went on to win the balance board minigame, and afterwards, decided to call the shots again. She went on to target Lizzie, disliking her earlier, and called her out at camp for being untrustworthy. In order to turn the tribe against her, she lied about Lizzie coming to her to vote out Amber, which many on the tribe believed. At tribal, this plan worked, with majority voting out Lizzie. Obesa was once again met with the pole challenge, but due to her weight loss across two seasons managed to reduce her thigh circumference, thus allowing her to last longer then usual. However, she still lost the challenge to ally Becky. Without immunity, Obesa layed low, letting Becky take care of things, but got paranoid after not being filled in on the plan at tribal, believing Elmo to be the target, but was still worried. Much to her relief, Money went home, but not Elmo, worrying her about her position. Believing Amber to have cheated and worrying about Becky, who is the next target and popping off, Obesa did her best to try and stir something up like she does best, by trying to convince Elmo that Cadence is going to blindside him next. At tribal, she continues to reinforce that Cadence and Amber are playing unfair, and that they should go home. This did not work, as Becky was voted out 3-2-1, leaving Obesa alone in the final five with no allies. Obesa won the block moving challenge, securing herself a spot in the final four, and continued to target the sisters Amber and Cadence, attempting to once again rally against Cadence. However, Alex and Elmo are not smart, worrying her. At tribal, she called out Elmo for his lack of gameplay, and knowingly not caring about the game, blowing up at him for being a waste of a spot. She voted for Cadence, however, Alex was unanimously voted out. Obesa was left alone in the final four, having to win the final immunity challenge if she wanted to win. Against all odds, Obesa won the final endurance immunity challenge, vowing to vote out Elmo for being a waste of space, and to avoid the two sisters from voting the other to win. At tribal, Obesa voted against Elmo, but continued to flirt with him. Elmo was voted out unanimously, and Obesa prepared her case. At the final tribal council, she called out the sisters and claimed she deserved the win since she didn't have anyone elses help, such as how they cheated in challenges, and genuinely how cocky they were. She apologised for being rude, and begged for their vote as she needed the surgery for LIPO. At final tribal, she was lambasted for being mean, but at the reunion, she ultimately won 3-2 over Amber. Season 3 With her blonde wig still intact, Obesa begun her third try much skinnier after successfully getting lipo. She was split from her alliance members Eve and Becky, ending up alone on the Bonum tribe, who despised her, immediately realising that she's on the bottom. Because of this, she began to apologise and suck up to the tribe, trying to become more likable in order to win. The challenge turned into a memory, which she could excel at due to it not being physically demanding. During the challenge, she begged her alliance members to throw, and then begun talking to Calvin about voting out Cadence so she can't reunite with Amber, and begin cheating again. Her tribe lost, and she tried to strengthen a bond with Calvin, who believes shes nicer and got peer pressured. She talked to the tribe about voting out Cadence to maintain a far game, and at tribal, the votes tied 4-4-1 against Cadence. There was no unanimous decision, and Obesa became safe after rocks were drawn, sending Dragonhart home. The next challenge was an obstacle course, which worried Obesa because of her loose skin flaps that could be caught after her botched liposuction. During her turn, she made it halfway through as a new record, but skin got caught and she couldn't climb up, losing the point. Her tribe ultimately lost once again, leaving her in a dangerous spot. Obesa once again pleaded to vote out Cadence, but at tribal council, Cadence had quit beforehand, leaving her with no target right as the voting period began. However, with no time to flip the vote, Obesa was finally voted out in fifteenth place.